A wide variety of exercise methods and devices have been developed for exercising one's musculature system and, in particular, a person's trunk region musculature system, such as the abdominal and back muscles. In addition, therapeutic devices have been developed for stretching a person's spinal vertebrae system, including the corresponding muscles and ligaments. However, many of such devices concentrate on one or the other and fail to provide adequately a device which simultaneously exercises and maintains the entire musculoskeletal system of the trunk region in an acceptable manner.
A traditional method for exercising the muscles of the trunk region includes performing forward sit-ups on a planar surface, such as the floor. This is done from a starting position in which one lies on their back on the floor with their knees bent upward. To exercise, one raises their shoulders to curl upward toward the knees and then back down toward the floor. This motion is repetitiously performed as many times as desired.
With another method, an exercise device commonly known as an "incline board" is used to assist in performing forward sit-ups. This device includes a substantially planar board that is attached at one end to an upward extending stand to be inclined at a selected angle. To exercise with the incline board, one hooks their feet with a feet securing means located at the inclined end and lies upside down on the board. From this position, one then repetitiously curls upward and backward to perform sit-ups. Also, in some instances the boards are covered with a flexible pad to provide comfort.
Another exercise device includes a plastic dish shaped apparatus in which one sits for performing sit-ups. To exercise with this device, one places it on the floor and sits in it. The device positions and maintains one's pelvic girdle at a particular angle with respect to the floor and retrains it against movement from such position. Then, one repetitiously curls forward and backward to perform situps.
A further exercise device is typically known as a "Roman Chair" and includes a base from which two vertical members extend upward and parallel to one another. One supports a pedestal, upon which the person lies, and the other to support means for securing one's feet. To exercise with such device, one positions either their front pelvic region, for primarily working back muscles, or their buttocks, for primarily working front abdominal muscles, on the pedestal and hooks there feet under the securing means. In this position, one is extending freely like a cantilever from the pedestal and pivots upward and downward therefrom about the pedestal to exercise certain muscles.
With respect to the above exercise devices, they tend to be unsatisfactory for a number of reasons, which include the following. First, some provide hard, or moderately padded, surfaces upon which one exercises and, as a result, tend to be uncomfortable and tend to fail to absorb the impact of one's body during exercise.
Second, they fail to support properly the body for promoting safe and effective extension of the spinal vertebrae system while exercising. Such failure inclines to apply undue stress or pressure on the spinal vertebrae system.
In particular, the spinal vertebrae system is not a rigid unit, rather is built on a succession of vertebrae segments, which include the lumbar segment, the thoracic segment and the cervical segment. In profile, the vertebrae system takes on an "S" shape, and as soon as the vertebrae system is compelled to bend due to muscle exercise, the individual vertebrae of the different segments articulate, such as rotate, differently. For instance, some of the above exercise devices fail to consider that the lumbar vertebrae are not designed to arch as much as the thoracic vertebrae. Among being uncomfortable, failure to support the vertebrae system properly may be dangerous to the vertebrae system.
Finally, these exercise devices sometimes tend to concentrate on muscle maintenance and not on maintaining the spinal vertebrae system.
On the other hand, one known therapeutic device includes a large ball to perform a trunk stabilization and balance exercise for stretching one's spinal vertebrae system and associated muscles and ligaments. This device is a large ball over which one arches, either on their stomach or their back, to stretch their spinal vertebrae system and corresponding muscles and ligaments. This therapeutic device tends to be unsatisfactory because its primary purpose is to stretch, and not to develop and exercise the musculature system. Further, it requires another person's assistance because it is awkward to use and because it may be free to roll and one could easily roll off. Overall, it tends to concentrate on stretching and not on muscle maintenance.
Thus, there is a need for a therapeutic exercise device that not only exercises and maintains the muscles, but that exercises and maintains the entire musculoskeletal system of the trunk region.
In order to be commercially successful, the exercise device is preferably relatively light in weight, inexpensive and capable of being easily stored and transported from a place of storage to a place of use.
A general object of the present invention is to provide a therapeutic exercise device that exercises the entire musculoskeletal system of the trunk which is safe and effective to use.
Another object is to provide a therapeutic exercise device which supports the spine in a manner that deviates stress points.
A further object is to provide a therapeutic exercise device which is lightweight, highly durable, efficient, and cost effective to manufacture.